Where It All Went Wrong
by tw0s0ulsas0ne
Summary: Emjay: It's been a full year since the shooting and it is now Emma's 11th year and Jay is back redoing his year. Emma is dealing with old and new problems and now Jay is another problem returning to her life. Will he be the answer? Read to find out. This
1. Chapter 1: A new year

Where It All Went Wrong

Summary: It has been a year since the shooting, Emma is a grade 11 and Jay is back and making up his 11th year. Emma is dealing with even more problems than ever and Jay is there to support her. Right? Read more to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

The harsh sounds of the alarm woke Emma from her deep slumber on the first day of school. _Shit. _She thought. She slammed her clock and pulled herself out of bed.

She walked in to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised every time she looked in the mirror. Even with the lack of sleep, and the teary nights, she still looked herself in the morning. Her eyes were no longer as cold as once upon a time less than a year ago. Her face never became gaunt and her smile was brighter than ever. Emma opened the drawer and pulled it out. She smiled as she looked down at the white powder that made her life so easy. She poured a small bit out on to her small mirror and used her razor to cut a line. She snorted her cocaine and sighed. That bright smile again, that smile that didn't belong to that person was in the mirror. Emma let the drugs take control. She hid the baggie back in the drawer under the wooden bottom no one knew about. She was happy knowing she had her escape. _I'll go to the washroom during lunch for my daytime dose._

Emma splashed some cold water on her face and turned the shower on. After she pulled off her clothes she stepped under the hot water. She let it drip down her body and she lost herself in the steam. Taking showers calmed her; she washed her hair and slowly cleaned her body. She remembered her sins and felt as if she was washing them away. Each dirty deed with Jay, every use of her dirty drug, each cruel intention would fall into the drain as she showered. But once she turned the knob and the water was off they came right back.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around her body and a smaller towel around her head. She walked over to her closet to pick her clothes. She looked through everything. She found so many pastels she thought she would barf. _I don't want that anymore._ She thought as she remembered her sweet 'Save the earth' person she once was. She finally found a denim skirt that came about mid thigh and a black sleeveless shirt that had a low v-neck with a string criss-crossing over the v. Emma found some chunky black flip flops and a silver chain with an E on it. She walked back in to her bathroom after she set her outfit on her bed and dried her hair. Once finished she dressed and did her makeup. Emma applied heavy black eye liner with smoky eye shadow and light lip-gloss.

She walked upstairs hearing her parents concerned voices again.

"She's been like this for weeks Christine. We have to do something." Snake said.

"Emma isn't ready. She's been through a lot in the past year. We have to let her come to us."

"We can't just wait. Something might happen again, she's been so self-destructive. We need to take action Spike. Grow a fucking spine!"

"Stop. Stop now, Emma's going to be up soon and we are not going to let her we know about it."

Emma stomped the first step as she walked upstairs to let her parents know she was on her way up. She opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey mom, I don't want to be late to school so I'm just going to start walking now okay?" Emma said as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yeah that's fine honey." Spike said with a smile. "Have a good day." Emma flashed her smile at her parents and walked out the door.

Emma took a deep breath as the crisp air hit her face. She heard the leaves crunch under her feet as she walked to Degrassi. She pulled on the strap to her bag as she closed in on the school. It made her nervous to know she was on her way to the place that had caused her so much pain. _It's a new year, and it's a new me. _She thought as she made her way over.

She saw Manny sitting by the steps with Craig. Emma had regained a close friendship with Manny over the summer. Manny did not know about the many colorful aspects to Emma's escapes. Manny had no idea why Emma was happy again; all she cared about was that Emma was her friend. And Emma was fine with that. She could do what she wanted and keep parts of her old life the same.

Emma walked up to Manny "Hola chica."

"Em! Thank god you're here, can you believe we're back already?"

"Psh, no. Not ecstatic to be here honestly, but hey. It's school, who is happy?"

Manny giggled, "Me silly. I like the school year, I thrive on drama."

Emma laughed and nodded. Craig interrupted, "I can't believe they let him back."

Emma was confused. "What are you talking about Craig?" Manny scoffed, "Didn't you hear?" Emma shook her head. Manny sighed, "You need to regain your control of gossip. Hatzilakos let Jay back to redo his year." Emma scowled and turned around.

Sure enough there he was. Jay Hogart had returned, the same guy with the backwards cap and baggy jeans. He was walking up towards the steps and smiled at Emma. She just scowled at him as he made his way past her. "Hey Greenpeace. Ready to save the vegetarians from the mystery meat this year?"

"Don't you have some girls to infect?" Emma sneered.

"Ouch. Next time I'll let you put on the rubber." He smiled and walked through the doors of Degrassi. Emma stood frozen and stunned. Her body filled with rage that consumed her; she could feel nothing else. Manny rubbed Emma's arm, "Em, he's a dickhead. Nobody gives a shit about that anymore." Emma just nodded; she wasn't really listening to Manny. Manny grabbed Emma's arm and Craig followed as they made their way up the steps inside the school. Emma could only fear the worst when she crossed the threshold back in to Degrassi High.

Emma walked through the halls with Manny making their way to their lockers. The stares were enough to tell Emma nothing had changed. People watched her as she walked, whispers of words she could not understand but was sure they were about her past floated through the halls.

Emma opened her locker and put her head inside taking deep slow breathes as she remembered that night.

'_Ready for the van tonight?'_

'_No Jay I don't think I'm in the mood.'_

'_Then why are you here?'_

'_I just . . . needed to escape.'_

_Jay nodded and put his hand on her knee. She looked down and pushed it off. Jay persisted and grabbed Emma's hand._

'_Come on, you know you'll have fun.'_

_Emma simply sighed and pulled herself off of the table to follow Jay in to the van. _

_She did not realize that night it wouldn't be a blue bracelet. She received her first red one. Jay returned the favor she had so many times performed for him. _

_Jay thought about how he wanted her to understand he did care. He was not just in it for himself; he needed her for his own escape as well. Emma's moans lead him in to a world he would never come to without her. She loved every minute until the van door opened. There stood a drunken Amy with another random guy with a smile on his face. Emma screamed and shoved Jay off of her. She grabbed her panties and ran. Tears streamed down her face as she continued her way home, no stopping, and no returning. It was over. _

_Emma?_

_The voice sounded so far away._

_Emma?_

"Emma!"

"Huh?" Emma had been awaken from her daydream of the past by Manny's constant talking.

"We have class in like two minutes, grab your shit and let's go." Manny was in a rush. She did not want to be late, she and Emma both wanted to change their image. Though in very different ways, Manny didn't want to be known as the school slut anymore and Emma did not want to be the cause girl. Things were changing.

Emma put her MI books in her bag and nodded. Manny pecked Craig on the lips and they made their way to class. Manny and Emma quickly made their way to their seats as Simpson commented on their 'impeccable timing'. Emma was in such a rush to keep up with Manny she didn't even notice Jay in the back of the class.

Emma logged on only to immediately receive an instant message from Jay. 'Yay classes together, we'll be closer than ever green peace.'

Emma scowled. She replied, 'Yeah, now I'll get to see what failing looks like in action.'

'Don't worry I know you're watching me ;-)'

Emma couldn't stand him. 'Maybe you are just making believe I am looking as the three inches below your belt begins to stand high.'

Jay knew how to push her buttons, 'Three inches that made you gag. Don't worry babe you can cough all you want.'

"Em." Manny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Want to hang out today after school."

Emma sighed, "Sure."

"Kay. We can do our work at your house."

"Do you have something to share with the class ladies?" Simpson asked.

"No sir. Just needed to ask Emma to help me sign on to the server." Manny replied. Simpson simply nodded and continued with his lesson.

Emma did not reply to Jay's last message but she did turn around to look at him. He returned his signature smirk. Chills ran down Emma's spine. She knew he had control. He could arouse her with nothing but that small smirk. His eyes remained glued to her; even after she turned he continued to stare at her. Emma felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him, she wanted nothing else than to forget he existed but it seemed Jay Hogart had other plans.

Finally the class bell rang and Emma was free to go to a class she did not have with Manny. Manny smiled at Emma and said, "See you at lunch?" Emma nodded, "I'll be a little late though." "Kay."

Emma walked to her science class and endured it for the next period. She did not pay attention to any of her classes, science or the next periods after that either. She only noticed the stares and whispers from everyone else. Even people she considered friends once upon a time, J.T. Liberty, and Toby stared just as the others did. Their cruel judgmental eyes followed her as she wandered. Emma smiled when the bell rang signaling lunch; she made her way to the nearest bathroom. "Anyone in here?" She walked around opening stalls to make sure it was empty. She walked to the door and locked it and put her bag on the counter. She pulled out a small mirror and her special bag of cocaine. A smile crept on her face as she cut the line. She snorted and pulled up to look at her face. Knowing the effects kicking in she quickly hid her secret away in her bag. She cleaned up her face and headed to the cafeteria.

"Where is she . . . oh there she is. Emma!"

Emma walked over to the table where Manny was sitting with Craig. She put her salad down on the table and dropped down on the seat.

"Ugh, I'm already exhausted. Today's been a drag." Manny sighed and looked at her friend. "Only four more periods." Emma nodded and took a bite of her salad. Manny and Craig were talking animatedly about his band and his upcoming gig. Emma tried to pay attention but lost concern for the topic, especially when she noticed Jay walk in.

I hope you liked the first chap.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned memories found

Where It All Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

Emma walked through the halls with Manny making their way to their lockers. The stares were enough to tell Emma nothing had changed. People watched her as she walked, whispers of words she could not understand but was sure they were about her past floated through the halls.

Emma opened her locker and put her head inside taking deep slow breathes as she remembered that night.

'_Ready for the van tonight?'_

'_No Jay I don't think I'm in the mood.'_

'_Then why are you here?'_

'_I just . . . I don't know.'_

_Jay nodded and put his hand on her knee.  
_

'_Come on, it's just some harmless fun.'_

_Emma simply sighed and pulled herself off of the table to follow Jay in to the van. _

_She did not realize that night it wouldn't be a blue bracelet. She received her first red one. Jay returned the favor she had so many times performed for him. _

_Jay thought about how he wanted her to understand he did care. He was not just in it for himself; he needed her for his own escape as well. Emma's moans lead him in to a world he would never come to without her. She loved every minute until the van door opened. There stood a drunken Amy with another random guy with a smile on his face. Emma screamed and shoved Jay off of her. She grabbed her panties and ran. Tears streamed down her face as she continued her way home, no stopping, and no returning. It was over. _

_Emma?_

_The voice sounded so far away._

_Emma?_

"Emma!"

"Huh?" Emma had been awaken from her daydream of the past by Manny's constant talking.

"We have class in like two minutes, grab your shit and let's go." Manny was in a rush. She did not want to be late, she and Emma both wanted to change their image. Though in very different ways, Manny didn't want to be known as the school slut anymore and Emma did not want to be the cause girl. Things were changing.

Emma put her MI books in her bag and nodded. Manny pecked Craig on the lips and they made their way to class. Manny and Emma quickly made their way to their seats as Simpson commented on their 'impeccable timing'. Emma was in such a rush to keep up with Manny she didn't even notice Jay in the back of the class.

Emma logged on only to immediately receive an instant message from Jay. 'Yay classes together, we'll be closer than ever green peace.'

Emma scowled. She replied, 'Yeah, now I'll get to see what failing looks like in action.'

'Don't worry I know you're watching me ;-)'

Emma couldn't stand him. 'Maybe you are just making believe I am looking as the three inches below your belt begins to stand high.'

Jay knew how to push her buttons, 'Three inches that made you gag. Don't worry babe you can cough all you want.'

"Em." Manny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Want to hang out today after school."

Emma sighed, "Sure."

"Kay. We can do our work at your house."

"Do you have something to share with the class ladies?" Simpson asked.

"No sir. Just needed to ask Emma to help me sign on to the server." Manny replied. Simpson simply nodded and continued with his lesson.

Emma did not reply to Jay's last message but she did turn around to look at him. He returned his signature smirk. Chills ran down Emma's spine. She knew he had control. He could arouse her with nothing but that small smirk. His eyes remained glued to her; even after she turned he continued to stare at her. Emma felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him, she wanted nothing else than to forget he existed but it seemed Jay Hogart had other plans.

Finally the class bell rang and Emma was free to go to a class she did not have with Manny. Manny smiled at Emma and said, "See you at lunch?" Emma nodded, "I'll be a little late though." "Kay."

Emma walked to her science class and endured it for the next period. She did not pay attention to any of her classes, science or the next periods after that either. She only noticed the stares and whispers from everyone else. Even people she considered friends once upon a time, J.T. Liberty, and Toby stared just as the others did. Their cruel judgmental eyes followed her as she wandered. Emma smiled when the bell rang signaling lunch; she made her way to the nearest bathroom. "Anyone in here?" She walked around opening stalls to make sure it was empty. She walked to the door and locked it and put her bag on the counter. She pulled out a small mirror and her special bag of cocaine. A smile crept on her face as she cut the line. She snorted and pulled up to look at her face. Knowing the effects kicking in she quickly hid her secret away in her bag. She cleaned up her face and headed to the cafeteria.

"Where is she . . . oh there she is. Emma!"

Emma walked over to the table where Manny was sitting with Craig. She put her salad and dropped down on the seat.

"Ugh, I'm already exhausted. Today's been a drag." Manny sighed and looked at her friend. "Only four more periods." Emma nodded and took a bite of her salad. Manny and Craig were talking animatedly about his band and his upcoming gig. Emma tried to pay attention but lost concern for the topic, especially when she noticed Jay walk in.

Emma watched Jay as he entered the cafeteria. She saw his overconfidence consume him as he came in. She couldn't stand the way he walked, how he acted like he was the shit. Why couldn't she stop staring? He turned and locked eyes with Emma. She turned her face as quickly as she could but she knew he saw her staring at him.

Jay smiled. _I knew she'd be watching me. _ He only became cockier after he saw Emma's eyes following him. He walked through the cafeteria passing each table feeling the eyes of every person he passed on him, judging him. Each person was labeling him as the ass hole of Degrassi again. Jay didn't care; he never cared what other people thought. None of that mattered. He kept walking up to the one person he wanted to see.

Emma looked back up only to see Jay walking up to her cocky as ever. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. Manny turned her head, "What Emma?" Emma just nodded in Jay's direction and Manny turned around to see him coming towards their table. "Great . . ." Manny said. Jay could see their faces as he closed on them and smirked, "Hello all. How are Greenpeace, school slut and man whore doing today?" Craig jumped up, "Get out of here Jay." Jay smiled knowing he got a rise out of Craig. "Don't worry Manning I'm only interested in Blondie today. Unless you want to start something." Jay loved to challenge Craig. He knew that nothing would happen. Craig simply grew angrier. Emma stood up. "What do you want Jay?" Jay smiled and said "Oh I thought we could have a little study group after school." His statement was dripping with sarcasm. "Drop dead." Emma couldn't believe she said it. But he deserved it in her opinion. "Your feelings will change Greenpeace. They will change." And with that Jay left. The interaction was short but simple enough to anger the trio at their table angry and silent.

Emma's day was moving much to slowly for her liking. By seventh period she was fuming. Worse she saw Jay walk in, once he smirked at her she became disgusted. Her anger was at an all time high when he sat down next to her. Class had not quite begun yet so Jay decided to have a conversation

"Ready for a fun filled English class today?"

"Leave me alone Jay. Besides don't you have some candy bars to steal?"

"Nah I'm set for the day." Jay pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. "Interested?"

Emma simply scoffed at Jay; she turned and could not believe his chauvinistic ways.

"So Greenpeace, are there any petitions I can look forward to making fun of?"

Emma turned, "You never know . . . I might just start a vendetta against the ravine. Then what will you do with your useless time?"

Jay laughed, "You know that you liked going there as much as I do. One little snag in our relationship and you call it quits."

"One. Little. Snag? That little snag as you like to call it was gonorrhea. You infected me with a disease you asshole."

Jay was getting angry. "Fuck Emma, I apologized for that, besides you're free of it now."

Ms. Suave walked in and Emma turned away from Jay, ending the conversation entirely.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang and jumped out of her seat and walked away from Jay as he was left to watch her leave him again. She would never understand . . .

Hope you liked it, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Music and showers

Where It All Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

Special thanks to:

BeautifullyLonesome

emmajayforever06

sariebearie

Jemmasgiirl

oOolala

and Pat.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I send you all Chocolate Chip Cookies and Milk. If you don't like Chocolate Chip here are some Oatmeal Raisin. And here I present . . . . . THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

Emma ran out of the school and pulled out her CD player and put her headphones on pushing the volume to the highest setting.

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my..._

_Hear your voice again_

_Could we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me_

_So kiss me like you did_

My heart stopped beating 

_Such a softer sin..._

Emma lost herself in the lyrics of The Used until she heard an intruding noise. She looked to the road and saw Jay's famous orange civic beside her yet again. He honked the horn again until she pulled off her headphones.

"What do you want Jay?"

"My car still has 16 independent speakers. Could play your CD and you could hear it on a better sound system."

"I'm fine, go away."

"Come on Greenpeace, just get in the car."

"No."

Jay turned his car off and walked beside her.

"Then I'll walk with you."

"I'd rather walk with Charles Manson."

Jay laughed and turned to her. He looked at her bright blonde hair and her soft skin. He stared at her until she stopped him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing special."

Emma scoffed and shoved him. "Do you think I like this? You coming around to infuriate me?"

Jay laughed, "Aww babe, of course you do."

Emma threw her dirtiest look at him and walked faster. Jay only kept the same pace as her. He followed her trying to muster up the courage to say something. Finally she did it for him.

"Why are you here anyway? It's not like I want you around me obviously, I've got enough problems. Just go away."

Jay opened his mouth but Emma interrupted him before he could get a word out.

"Don't even bother, just go." With that Emma walked away from a defeated Jay. He walked back to his car and got in.

He turned up the radio as loud as he could and tried not to think about her. He hated the way he remembered her scent, but how he forgot it and wished he could smell it again. He hated how she had him so hypnotized; no girl had done this before. He wanted to ignore his feelings and just go to the next ravine girl. But that just didn't seem like much of a choice anymore. He listened as the DJ introduced the next song.

'_And here's that American band we've all been hearing about lately, Nickelback with Figured You Out.' _

_I like your pants around your feet_

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say please_

_While you're looking up at me_

_You're like my favorite damn disease_

_And I love the places that we go_

_And I love the people that you know_

_And I love the way you can't say no_

_Too many long lines in a row_

_I love the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out_

_(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out_

_(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_I like the freckles on your chest_

_And I like the way you like me best_

_And I like the way you're not impressed_

_While you put me to the test_

_I like the white stains on your dress_

_And I love the way you pass the check_

_And I love the good times that you wreck_

_And I love your lack of self-respect_

_While you passed out on the deck_

_I love my hands around your neck_

Jay turned off the radio making a mental note to get a Nickelback CD as he walked in to his house.

The house was big and occupied by him alone. His dad split the day his mom said she was pregnant. And his mom split the day she met a new guy who didn't like kids much either. Jay didn't mind much. His mom was a drunk and now he just receives checks from each of his parents, allowing him the lavish house with nice things. He threw his coat on the couch and walked upstairs to his room deciding a shower would help him clear his thoughts.

He walked in to his bathroom and turned the radio on in there and put it up loud and started his shower.

The moment he stepped in he lost himself. He loved his long showers, the hot water running down his back loosened him up and the steam helped him breathe. A long day called for a hot shower, and an encounter with Emma Nelson made a long day. Jay stood in that shower cleansing himself physically and mentally for over an hour before he turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked in to his room. He hadn't even pulled out a pair of boxers before his cell phone rang. "Shit." He hated it when something brought him back to reality. He walked over to his bed to pick up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "What . . ."

_Emma Christine Nelson._

**0ooooo R&R PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4: A grand?

Where It All Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

A/N: This is a warning, there is some adult language in this chapter. Well more than there has been so here you go. And thank you for so many positive reviews!

"Why would Emma be calling me?" Jay said out loud to himself. His heart started beating faster as he held the phone and it just kept ringing. He hit the small green button.

"Emma?" He asked shakily.

"Not quite buddy." A male voice came through the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Somebody that as a little problem with Blondie over here."

"Who the fuck is this!" Jay yelled in to the phone. He was getting nervous at the thought of Emma in trouble.

"I'm Emma's dealer."

Jay's mind was reeling. _Her dealer . . . Emma doesn't do drugs, she's too good for that._

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know about Blondie's little coke problem?"

"Emma doesn't do drugs you fuckwad now what the fuck do you want from me?"

"Emma has a little debt she hasn't paid. When I went to retrieve it, well let's just say she got a little too feisty. And now she can't make any emergency phone calls and you were her speed dial."

Jay's heart was racing. _What do I do? Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

"Where is she?"

"She's safe for now."

"Tell me where the fuck she is asshole!"

"She owes me just under a grand. Bring it to the tracks at 2 am. Or who knows what could happen? My knife does seem a little too clean."

Jay heard a groan in the background. It sounded like Emma. Then the male voice sounded far away, "Shut up!" From what Jay could tell after that the mysterious dealer kicked Emma and she was out again.

"2 o clock." Then the dial tone came through the phone.

Jay couldn't breathe.

"Fuck Emma fuck! What the fuck was she thinking!" He grabbed a remote on his bed and threw it at the wall as hard as he could and it shattered. He screamed as loud as he could. Where was he going to get 1,000 dollars? Jay didn't have that kind of cash on him. He had to think quickly. Towerz owes him at least 600 . . . and he could get a decent 250 from Amy. But he'll still need another 150.

Jay grabbed some clothes and threw them on. On his way out he grabbed his hat and threw it on backwards and his keys. He jumped in his car. "I just hope Towerz has it."

Jay raced to Towerz's apartment and ran up the stoop and buzzed Towerz's apartment four what seemed like forever before Towerz replied, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Towerz it's Jay let me in."

"Ughhh" Jay heard a buzz and he ripped the door open and run up the stairs and banged on Towerz's door.

Towerz opened it and said, "What man what?"

"Towerz I need the 600 you owe me right now."

"Man you in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that. Do you have it?"

"Uh yeah I think so hold up."

Towerz searched around for his wallet and pulled out the cash and handed it to Jay.

"Man I won't even ask how you got the cash."

"You wouldn't wanna know anyway."

"Thanks man I appreciate this." Jay shoved the money in his pocket and started down the steps.

"What do you need it for man?" Towerz yelled down.

Jay didn't respond he just headed to the car hoping to god Amy was home.

Jay turned up the radio knowing it would take at least 20 minutes to get to Amy's house speeding. His mind was still racing and he couldn't stop worrying about Emma.

"Fuck man why did she do this fuck!"

'_Here's All American Rejects with Move Along.'_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

These hands are meant to hold 

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Tears filled Jay's eyes. _What the fuck why is Emma doing this? She's supposed to be the strong one!_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Move along, move along just to make it through 

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

The song faded out as Jay grew angrier driving on and on. The way Emma had fucked up was unbelievable to Jay. He finally got to Amy's house and ran up to the door and started banging as loudly as he could. No one was answering.

"Jesus Christ, Amy open the fucking door!"

**OoOoOo cliffy! I hope you liked it. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Money and old friends

Where It All Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

Jay shook Amy and finally picked her up. He brought her over to the bathroom and turned the cold water on in the shower. He placed her in to the shower. She finally started to wake up with the cold water beating against her face.

Jay picked her up and held her face and said to her, "Amy where's the money you owe me?"

Amy looked at Jay confused.

"The money Amy! The money I loaned you to help get your scumbag ex boyfriend out of jail! Where is it?" Amy looked helpless as Jay dropped her she just sat in the shower.

Jay ran through her room tearing it apart looking for a wallet or a stash. He ripped her bed sheets off her bed, looked through her pillows and threw them to the ground. He went to her dresser and started throwing lotions and jewelry to the ground. He opened up the drawers to her jewelry box and finally he found some cash.

"Woah . . ." Jay said. He found a good 1500 bucks in her drawer.

He looked over at Amy. "Where did you-" He stopped himself realizing she wouldn't give him the truth even if she was sober.

He knew that it was wrong but he took the four hundred he needed. Unlike her he would willingly pay her back. Even if she didn't realize he took it. He knew the money he had to pay off this guy was not honestly earned. But the guy wasn't honest himself so Jay didn't give a shit. All he wanted was to make sure Emma was safe.

Jay stuffed the money in his pocket with the rest. He looked over at Amy and she was passed out in the shower again. He walked over and turned the shower off. He ran down the stairs and saw her mom passed out on the couch and couldn't help but think, _like mother like daughter._

He ran into his car knowing that getting money was not even half the battle. He knew that if he was going to deal with this guy it was gonna get ugly. He needed to make sure there was protection. He could handle himself but he didn't know if the dealer had people behind him. So Jay would get people behind him. Just in case. He drove to the people he knew would have his back, even if it was for someone they didn't like. He just hoped that they would be there.

He sped through the streets of his town looking around their normal spots. Finally he saw them all sitting in the ravine, _of course, even in the middle of the day._

He parked his car outside the ravine. He walked out and smiled as he saw his friends drinking and partying at 5 in the afternoon.

He saw Tom look up and laugh, Tom threw a beer at him and said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the one and only Jayson Hogart."

Jay simply laughed and replied, "It's good to see the 'ole Montreal crew together."

"You know how it is man, so what are you doin' here? You haven't been with the crew for months."

Jay smiled. "Yeah, I actually need your help with somethin' man. You and the whole crew."

Tom's smile dissapeared. "What kind of shit have you gotten yourself in to man?"

Jay looked at his shoes and then turned back towards Tom. "It's Emma . . ."

Tom laughed, "I thought that was over Hogart. She was just a hookup right?" Jay stayed silent. "Right?" Jay finally spoke, "She's different man. She's in some deep shit and I need you guys behind me just in case. You know . . for old times sake."

Tom looked at the crew and said to his girl Tess. "What do you think babe?" Tess smiled. "Of course we'll do it Jay."

Tom turned back to Jay and grinned. "We're in man." Jay drove with the crew to their places to pick up supplies. Jay didn't take a gun, he wanted to be unarmed when facing this guy. He made sure everyone else did, safety was key. No. Emma's safety was key. Jay's stomach turned, he knew every minute Emma was in more trouble. Each second that past this dealer of hers got more angry. And for all he knew more violent.

"Guys let's move." Jay was trying hurry up the crew. Tom looked at Jay, "Man we've still got what. . . seven hours. It's seven now." Jay growled. "He may go early. The sooner we get her out of there the better Tom." Tom shook his head. "Don't rush this man, it won't help. Let's not get her in trouble. Why are you so worried about blondie anyway?"

"I love her." Jay said.

"Shit." Tom couldn't believe what he heard. "You're a fuckin' idiot Jay." He looked up and smiled at Jay. Slapped his shoulder and said, "Let's get 'im."


	6. Chapter 6: Mysteries in car trunks

Where It All Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The only things I claim are the names you do not recognize.

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long for an update. My internet was down, for FOREVER, but this is a pretty long chapter. So please forgive me.  
To the story then 

But not for a while longer, the group would spend 5 and a half hours waiting to leave. Jay growing only angrier as they lounged around the apartment. When they finally did leave Jay's anger was more than adequate for the job at hand.

Jay drove as quickly as he could to the railroad with three cars behind them. He made sure they would stay behind and that he could call them in the speed dial if anything went wrong. Hopefully this would just go smoothly . . . knowing that things could go wrong was something Jay wanted to ignore with every bit of his being. Emma thought he was a screw up and he was going to prove her wrong. He was finally going to show her how he felt about her. The fact that she was so hateful was shocking after all the feelings he had for her. The way his heart broke whenever she only looked at another guy. The tears that filled his eyes when she kissed someone else on the cheek burned. That should be his cheek she kisses, he should be hearing those words. Every little thing she denied him he longed for. He would show her he deserved those things, that he deserved her kiss, that he deserved her love.

Each second made Jay's insides twist more, each moment went more slowly than the last. His driving seemed to be strangely slow to him, even though he was far past breaking the speed limit. He passed that legal limit the second he started the car. He didn't bother to look how fast he was going. He didn't care if he would go to jail, everything that he felt for her was bursting. He couldn't hide it anymore. All that mattered was that he made it. They had spent too many hours just waiting. 2 am was getting closer and closer. The large group made their way to the tracks knowing that something dreadful was awaiting them. Unaware of the true horrors that were standing by the trains, Jay and the Montreal crew continued their drive. Never stopping, never wondering if this wouldn't be the happy ending they imagined. Never second guessing that they could take on this dealer. That the man was just a man to them, they never would think that more than they expected would happen.

Jay finally came in sight of the tracks. He called Tom and told him to stay low in a spot that was close but where Jay couldn't see them. Jay came up and parked right beside the tracks and turned the car off. No one was there yet as far as Jay could see and the clock just said 1:45 am in the glowing green. The only thing that kept Jay waiting with his anger was the thought of Emma waiting for him. The wonder of whether she was safe. Knowing that he may just be saving her. And the fact that he might just be ruining everything. He didn't know. The fears that entered his heart made his body ache. Jay needed a release, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit the white end. He put the box and his lighter back in his pocket taking a long drag off the cigarette. Knowing it wasn't good for him and if Emma saw him doing it she would lecture him, he continued his drag. Feeling every muscle in his body relax he took a deep breath. Now was the time. Everything was leading up to the moment that was facing him. A car pulled him, he saw the headlights, Jay did not expect anything to be quite as horrible as what was coming. Nothing would have warned him. To Jay this was just a deal. Emma for the money, simple and safe . . . right?

Jay was not sure. He leaned against his car waiting for someone to walk out of the car. The headlights turned off. The drivers side door opened and a tall lanky man walked out of the car. Jay stared trying to get a better look at him. He walked up the guy. Not what Jay expected at all, the growl on the phone came from a tall blonde preppy boy. His polo collar popped, his hair gelled, and the single diamond earring glittering from his right ear. Jay would have laughed if Emma were not in the back of his mind.

"Where's Emma?" Jay asked fiercely.

"Where's the money." The dealer asked equally as fierce.

Jay laughed, "It's here in my pocket, but it doesn't reach your hand until I see Emma right in front of me."

The dealer smiled, "Come with me." Jay followed the guy over to his car. Jay expected him to open his back door and to find Emma shaking and crying. Jay imagined the whole thing, his rescue as she jumped out of the car into his arms. Jay's image was broken when the trunk was popped and he found Emma's unconscious body tied up. Tears filled Jay's eyes. He reached down and felt for a pulse to assure her living. It was there and strong, she was just knocked out. Bruises covered her body and Jay's immediate reaction would have been to beat the guy who hurt her into the ground. But that would be no good for Emma. Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash. He handed the grand to her dealer and reached down to pick up Emma but he was stopped. The dealer closed the trunk. Jay wanted to scream.

"What the fuck man? You have your money now let me have Emma!" The dealer smiled.

"You didn't think it would really be that easy did you?" Jay growled, "What do you want?" Her dealer shook his head. "Blondie took a little bit too much off of me, more than . . she didn't pay for. I need to be reimbursed for such." Jay could not believe his ears. He need to pay more. . he had the extra cash that he took from Amy but he was hoping he wouldn't have to use that.

"That's not what we agreed to." Jay said thinking this may be a good time for the crew to come in,

"We didn't agree, I told you what would happen. Now you do what I say or Blondie here gets a little more than she asked for."

Jay reached in to his pockets, "How much?" The nameless dealer smiled, "At least 400." Jay pulled out the cash and handed it to him.

"Is that it?" The dealer simply walked away to the drivers seat and got in. Jay thought it was to pop the trunk; but then he heard the car turn on and start to drive away.

"Shit!" Jay yelled and called the Montreal crew hoping to god they would stop the car.

Each second was precious, Jay sprinted to his car out of breath when he jumped in as he alerted the Montreal crew of the sudden need for mystery dealer to split. Tom assured Jay they were on the guy. Though Jay was slightly comforted he could not really feel anything. His anger towards the dealer outgrew his comfort, his fear for Emma's life outgrew his anger. The emotions Jay felt were overwhelming him, knowing that every moment they wasted chasing him was another moment leading up to Emma's death if they didn't catch this guy and fast.

Jay's phone rang and he grabbed it, "Yeah?" Tommy's voice came through from the other end. "Yo, Jay we got him." Jay was shocked. "Wha- Where?"

"Just follow the tracks and you'll find us. By the way . . . he's a little hurt." Jay smiled knowing the used their kind of force.

"What about Emma?"

"Just hurry man."


End file.
